Ebenezer Scrooge
Ebenezer Scrooge is the primary character in Charles Dickens' classic novel A Christmas Carol. Role in A Christmas Carol Scrooge is portrayed a mean and greedy old man. He runs the local bank and works Bob Cratchit and his other workers mercilessly. On Christmas Eve, Bob and the others ask for Christmas Day off. After finally agreeing to, he is visited by his nephew, Fred. Fred asks his uncle if he would join him and his wife, Claire, for Christmas dinner. Scrooge denies the offer, and recites the lengendary phrase: "Bah, humbug". When Scrooge returns home, a ghostly apparition of his deceased business partner, Jacob Marley, appears to him. It explains that if Scrooge did not change his selfish ways, there would be dire consequences. Marley says that he will be visited by three ghosts that will teach him the true meanings of Christmas. Ghost of Christmas Past Just as Marley had said, a ghost came to Scrooge. It explained that it was the Ghost of Christmas Past, and it would him his past Christmas'. First, the spirit shows him as a young boy at school, working while the others played. Then it took him to a Christmas party where he met Belle, a girl he fell in love with. Lastly, it showed him a scene where he and Belle were to be married. Scrooge was too concerned with the cost, and Belle got frustrated and ran off. Ghost of Christmas Present Scrooge is then visited by a ghost who resembles a large man. He takes Scrooge to the Cratchit's house, where Bob wife and several children are working on dinner. Then Bob comes in with Tiny Tim. Tiny Tim is the youngest child who walks with a crutch. Scrooge starts to like Tiny Tim. He watches them cook and Bob (despite all of Scrooge's "bad behavior") toasts the meal to him. The ghost and Scrooge then leave. Scrooge asks the ghost Tiny Tim will live. The spirit says that he doesn't know. He also says that he can only exist on Earth for one Christmas and fades away, leaving Scrooge for the final and scariest ghost of all. Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come The final ghost is silent and looks like the Grim Reaper (minus the scythe). He takes Scrooge to a graveyard. There they see Bob and his wife gathered around a small gravestone. As Scrooge approaches he sees the engraving: Tiny Tim. Scrooge is very sad. Then the ghost directs him toward another grave, which has no guests or flowers. It reads: Ebeneezer Scrooge. Scrooge is terrified, he asks the ghost if these things would happen, or'' could happen. The spirit remains silent as a mist rolls in. He then realizes he must change to stop this from happening to him as the third spirit left. Scrooge's Change of Attitude Scrooge awakens and feels enlightened. He tells a young boy to go buy him a very large turkey. Scrooge takes the turkey and goes to the Cratchit's. He then enjoys a holiday dinner, and the story has a very happy ending. Parodies and Remakes Being a Christmas classic, it has had countless movies, such as ''A Muppet Christmas Carol, or the recent Disney remake featuring Jim Carrey. See Also Grinch Category:Personalities Category:Characters Category:Villains